Real Someday
by fantheflames
Summary: During one very important day on set, Rob finds himself a little overwhelmed by what he finds inside Kristen's dressing room. ROBSTEN Lemon. Fluff/Romance. One-shot.


**Title:** Real Someday

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. The actions of the characters depicted in this story are a complete work of fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This is a scene of Robsten goodness I just couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. I must warn you, I'm a fluffy girl…really, I just might gag you with all of it. :) I hope you enjoy.

***** Fall 2010 *****

The soft strokes of the brush on my eye were so soothing as I sat listening to music, trying my best to completely relax and get prepared for the next scene. The earphones were tucked tightly into my ears, blocking any distractions. It was so peaceful for a few minutes. I took a deep breath and hummed along to the soft ballad which was exactly what I needed at that moment. Nothing fast, nothing heavy or blaring. The song was meaningful and perfectly suited to the emotions I needed to conjure up for the next few hours.

The past few months had been absolute insanity. With the promotion of Eclipse and a busy summer spent traveling and working, it was difficult to find more than one day in a row to unwind. So, the craziness of it all made the calm I'd found, even if it was momentary, immeasurably more beautiful. The irony that I was feeling the most relaxed I had in months while on set did not escape me. Regardless, I was thrilled to bask in any escape possible, even if it was in the makeup chair.

Larger brushes moved over my cheeks, lipstick slid over my lips, then gloss followed. My lashes were curled, and eyeliner tickled my lids. As I rolled my head slowly from side to side, I sensed the makeup girl moving away from me. She'd been working for what felt like thirty minutes. It was heaven. The whole process rivaled how relaxing having my hair done was. The stylist tugging on my hair and pulling on strands as she curled and pinned was sure to put me to sleep every time, and that morning was no exception. People laugh at me for it, but I love it. I kept my eyes closed, fearful of messing anything up in the event it wasn't dry. I expected to feel her touch return, but a minute passed with no sensation. I began to fear that she'd said something, and I didn't hear it because of my music.

I began reaching up to pull the buds out of my ears when I felt an ice cold object brushing the outstretched fingers of my left hand. I startled and opened my eyes, whipping my head to the side.

"Morning, gorgeous! Are you ready for this?"

Krystal's cheerful face greeted me as she waved an iced coffee back and forth in front of me. My name was scrawled on the plastic cup in black Sharpie marker, and I snatched it from her hands quickly once I was sure it was mine.

"Good morning to you too, vanilla latte," I said with a bright smile. I heard Krystal chuckle as I made of show of pulling the drink to my chest protectively.

"Oh, geez. Thanks a lot. I see I'm nobody when I have your favorite caffeinated beverage in hand. Might as well just slide it in on a cart so you don't even have to see me."

I laughed with her, winking as I happily took a drink.

"You know I adore you."

She beamed back and began to set her numerous bags and laptop down.

"I do," she took a deep breath, and I watched as she seamlessly slipped into work mode, "Okay, girl. Time to get you into the most beautiful gown imaginable. Fairytale day is here!"

I groaned softly but stood obediently and followed her over to the couch.

"Is my makeup done?" I asked, turning back to find the mirror.

Krystal laughed again and put her hands on her hips, "Are you kidding me? Look at yourself."

I walked back to the closest mirror and was taken aback, simply because of the dramatic difference from my normal getup.

"Wow, this is really something, huh?" I whispered, leaning closer to the lit mirror in order to study the soft colors around my eyes. It would definitely be considered a subtle and elegant look, but the overall effect was very powerful considering I hardly ever wore any makeup playing Bella. It was different, but different was good, and the day called for something above and beyond. Fans would want this, and I felt the beginning stir of excitement in my belly at the thought of what we were about to do.

"It sure is. Now, come here so we can get this show on the road," Krystal said.

I nodded silently but took another minute to admire the subtle shimmer on my face, the way my hair had been carefully woven into a half updo, and the glow I seemed to exude. My affection for Bella's character blossomed in my chest as I tried to imagine her reaction to seeing herself this way. I assumed our feelings would be pretty similar. It made it so easy for me to love her.

Krystal was impatient and tugged on my hand. I followed her over to the dress she had removed from a huge garment bag.

"Put all of this on first while I get the dress ready," she explained as she motioned to a small pink bag sitting on an armchair.

I pulled the contents of the bag out and set to work. I checked to see that my dressing room door was shut and then took off my sweats and t-shirt. The beautiful, white lace underwear were no problem for me, and I slipped them on while admiring how perfectly they fit. Krystal was good at her job; I'd be keeping them for sure. The bridal bustier was another story. It was incredibly snug, and I wasn't able to fasten the hooks in the back by myself. I looked up to find her staring at me with a huge smile.

"What?" I huffed at her.

She smiled even brighter and clapped her hands once, "Nothing! I'm just so excited to see the whole thing on. Hang on, I have to get the other girls to help us, and then I'll get that closed for you," she waved at me as she practically skipped to the door and shouted into the hallway, "Guys, we need you now."

Two assistant wardrobe girls came in, greeting me warmly as they made their way over. One of the girls fastened the back of the bustier while the other unpacked some stud earrings and my Bella jewelry from ziplock bags. Then, they kneeled and motioned me over to step into the middle of what I could only describe as a dress puddle. Krystal was motioning to the center of it and extended her hand to me in order to hep me make the necessary leap into it considering how large the skirt was. I did, and they immediately began pulling it up together. I held my breath, the uniqueness of the moment taking me by surprise. Of course, the entire thing was all for show. It was fake…all of it, but that didn't seem to matter. I'd spent years of my life portraying this girl in movies, answering endless questions about what I thought she thought, and what I felt she felt. I knew her, and she was stepping into her wedding dress. It felt special, and I couldn't hep but be wrapped up in it…literally.

The gown was heavy, and it felt a little awkward at first, but I was quickly becoming comfortable with wearing things I'd never have given a chance before. We'd done numerous wardrobe fittings for it, and I was relieved when the two girls moved away, and it seemed to stay exactly where it needed to. Krystal remained close, tugging and buttoning, lining things up exactly the way she knew they needed to fit. She was a perfectionist, and I knew she'd settled for nothing less than exquisite with this particular outfit.

"Oh my God," she whispered after a coupe of minutes passed.

"Good?" I asked quietly as I smoothed my hands down the front of my stomach, feeling the crystals at my waist and the smooth, satiny material.

"Amazing," Krystal replied, finally standing up fully and backing up a few steps.

"Turn slowly for me?" She asked, her eyes fixed on me.

I followed her direction, avoiding the full length mirror I saw as I rotated, so that I wouldn't be too distracted to let her finish her work.

"It's perfect. I think it's really perfect," she murmured appreciatively.

"Thanks to you and all that hard work you put into it. Good job, Krystal," I offered.

Her face lit up and she pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"So, let's keep the jewelry simple. We're already taking huge creative liberties with the design of the dress and stuff, so let's no push it. Just your engagement ring, the earrings, and then the shoes," she explained as she motioned to a white shoebox I hadn't seen until that moment.

She grabbed them, and I was happy to note that they looked rather reasonable. We'd probably be working for hours on end, and killer heels would have been miserable.

"They're never going to be visible, anyways," she seemed to hear my thoughts as she bent down before me and helped me slip them on.

"Awesome. Okay, I'm just going to go tell them you're ready and check on everyone else. Will you be okay for a few minutes? We'll need you on set in about half an hour," she finished with a huff, blowing the hair off her forehead.

I nodded happily and shooed her out of the room.

"Don't go anywhere until I come back to get you," she explained as she left.

"Yes, Ma'am", I answered as everyone left with her, needing to help with missing bow ties, dress shoes, and various odds and ends.

I took a deep breath when the door closed behind them and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. Then, I took a few careful steps over to the full length mirror and studied myself. It was surreal. I felt like Bella, but I felt like Kristen, too, and I shivered with the feeling of importance seeing myself in such a dress evoked. It was impossible to ignore. I fought the urge to nervously run my hands through my hair and decided to check my cell phone instead. I glanced around, finding my purse sitting on the floor by the makeup chair. I moved slowly, mindful of the large skirt and the possibility of tripping until I got used to walking in the dress. I had my back turned to the dressing room door as I bent to retrieve my Blackberry. I heard it open just as I found the phone, and I assumed it was Krystal coming back to get me.

"Hey, have you seen Rob this morning? He didn't have to be here until nine, but my call-time was six because of all the hair and makeup. I haven't even spoken to him this morning. He was still sleeping when I," I turned to face her as I spoke, but I trailed off when I caught sight of the person standing just inside the doorway.

He was stunning.

He was my everything.

And, he was speechless?

All air left my lungs, and my hand instinctively reached out to him because of the look on his face.

"Baby," he whispered so quietly I almost missed it, but his lips moved, and I smiled brightly at him.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly, smoothing my hands gently over the dress once more.

His intense stare left my face as his gaze traveled over my body. It seemed like his eyes were carefully pouring over every inch of my skin. He studied my chest, my arms, my waist, hips, everything. I felt my breathing become more shallow, and my heartbeat picked up in pace under the intensity of his stare. My body has always responded to him, but it felt so different in that moment. He looked so serious, and I shifted my weight back and forth on my feet as I waited for him to say something, anything. His eyes met mine once again, and I saw so much emotion in them, but he still hadn't said a word. I smiled once more and pointed playfully at him.

"You look incredibly handsome, Mr. Cullen," I complimented honestly.

He bit his lower lip, and his right hand came up to tangle in his hair nervously. I watched him and arched a brow curiously.

"Don't do that. It's all styled," I admonished as he released his lip but kept his hand in his hair, tugging on pieces in the back with his fingers in the way he does only when he's seriously frustrated or nervous.

"Rob?" I questioned him, needing to know what was bothering him.

He took a deep breath and seemed to try calming himself. I saw the corners of his lips pulling up in the hint of a beautiful smile, but he was only doing it for my benefit.

"You look incredibly beautiful, Kristen," he said the words with such conviction and sincerity. I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him and close the distance between us with measured steps.

Rob moved toward me, and I watched in confusion as he seemed to steel himself as I came closer. His shoulders pulled back, and his eyes darted away from mine. I leaned forward once our bodies were touching and ran my right hand over his cheek before sliding it gently into the hair at the very back of his neck. He melted against my hand, and I watched the facade he was trying to put in place fall apart. He was trying to hide something from me, but the second I touched him, any attempt at shielding himself crumbled.

"Talk to me, Rob," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his, not caring at all if I left lipstick on him. He shook his head gently side to side for a second.

I moved my lips slowly at first, smiling softly against his mouth when I felt him deepening the kiss. He moaned quietly, and his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist. He smelled incredible but felt even better as he stepped closer, pulling my body slightly off the floor as he crushed me to him. I kissed him passionately then, my hands moving to rest against his chest. Kissing him always felt so right, and it was something we both enjoyed immensely. We could lose ourselves for hours in kisses. Rob pulled away after a minute, and I felt him shudder as his lips moved to trail kisses down and over my jaw. I instinctively tipped my head back and gasped softly when he moved a hand to cradle my neck in order to give him better access.

His warm breath fanned over the spots he'd been kissing, and I felt myself melting in his arms. He knew me and my body so damn well, and I trusted him fully with every piece of knowledge I'd gifted him during our time together. His tongue caressed the skin of my collar bone for a moment until I felt a liquid drop land on and slide down my chest. I pulled my head up and looked down to him. He was still bent slightly before me with his lips moving toward the sweetheart bust line of the gown.

I brought my hands up to cup his face and pulled gently, encouraging him to face me. His shoulders shook, and that was when I knew for sure.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered against the shell of his ear as he continued dropping kisses and tears on my chest.

"Hmm?" I prodded.

More kisses.

No words

His hands pulled me even closer.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing," he mumbled as he moved his kisses back up my neck and then returned to my lips.

"Mmm, I love you," I said, moving my thumbs to gently wipe away the tears on his cheeks as he continued gifting me with butterfly kisses on my cheeks and nose. I figured he just needed a few minutes to relax before he'd be able to explain anything.

His head nodded emphatically in my hands as he answered me, "I know. I love you, too…so much," he said. I kissed him some more; he needed it.

I slid my hands down and gripped the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, tugging sharply once. He obeyed my silent request and pulled away to face me. His eyes were watery, but the tears were no longer falling, and he managed a genuine, breathtaking smile as he ran a hand over my shoulder and then reached down to hold my hand.

"What's going on in here, babe?" I asked, patting my right hand over his heart.

Rob chuckled lightly, and I smiled brightly, happy to see him acting more lighthearted. He'd been under incredible stress with so many roles and obligations on his plate, and I knew he was needing some downtime. We always did a really good job of supporting each other, and I made a promise to myself to always look out for him, because I knew he'd keep going until he completely exhausted himself. He had my back no matter what, and I knew I'd go to the ends of the earth to have his.

"You just took my breath away when I saw you, and then it all kind of hit me," he said after a minute, choosing his words carefully.

I nodded, figuring he meant the fact that we were really back on set, ready to start full steam ahead on the next movie.

"I know what you mean, but you don't have to be overwhelmed. I'm here with you the whole time, so we'll get through it, and we'll make it through the last one the same way," I offered.

Rob nodded in agreement but looked somewhat curiously at me.

"What?"

"I don't just mean filming starting back up, Kris," he explained.

"What else?"

He sighed.

"This," he pulled his hand away and waved it up and down my body, "This is just too much for me."

"The dress? You don't like the style, or...?"

"No! Kristen, no. Listen to me; it's perfect. _You're_ perfect in it. That's just it, it was too perfect for a minute," he spoke passionately, and I immediately silenced myself and listened intently.

I'd learned that when Rob has something to get off his chest, it really helps to not interrupt him. He'll ramble his thoughts out; he'll tell you everything if you just let him work it out for himself first. It's just one of the incredibly endearing qualities about him that I've grown to love over the years.

"I saw you, and I just…I just," his words trailed off, and I leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I just hope to God," he began again and stopped.

I waited.

"I can't not," he took a deep breath and met my stare, his eyes searching mine for something he needed. I nodded and refused to look away. He seemed to find what he sought, because he reached out and took both of my hands in his between us, squeezing them gently.

I continued to wait patiently.

"I thought to myself, 'My God…please, please let me have this for real someday'. And, I felt like such a fool, Kristen," he spoke quickly but clearly.

I bit my lip as I felt my own eyes fill with tears at his touching confession. Of course, my boyfriend is the most romantic and kind-hearted man imaginable, and I should have known seeing me in a wedding gown would do this to him. I think I did know it would have an effect on him, but I underestimated the meaning it would hold for him.

"Why would you feel like a fool, sweetheart?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

He laughed lightly once and cocked his head slightly to the side as he studied me.

"Because, I've dared to imagine this. I've dreamed of you like this, fantasized about our wedding, but none of my wildest dreams could ever hold a fucking candle to how you look right now, Kristen."

I was speechless.

I opened my mouth to tell him I'd love him forever, but I was too busy starting to cry to get the words out.

"You're so much more than I ever even knew to wish for," he finished, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'that's why I fell apart.'

"Robert," I managed to whisper just before throwing myself into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, not caring at all if I screwed up the makeup on my face. It could be fixed.

He immediately wrapped me up in a warm embrace. I felt him dropping kisses on the top of my head. He never failed to amaze me. I brought my arms down to his lower back and held him securely for a moment as I caught my breath and steadied myself. He'd just rocked my world with how adorable and amazing he was, and his confession had made me seriously need one thing. All of him. Right then. With me. Inside of me.

I pulled my arms around to the front of him, and felt my body humming with need. He watched me, his teeth teasing his bottom lip as he sensed my urgency. The room was suddenly sparked with our mutual need, and Rob groaned as his hands moved to my hips, gripping firmly through the dress. In an instant, we were both breathing heavily, anticipation heavy in our hearts and bodies.

"Need you," I explained as my hands flew to the hidden button and zipper of his pants. I tugged and pulled until I felt the material dropping away. Rob's mouth found mine, and we kissed furiously, all traces of the gentle embraces of moments before long gone. He moved forward, forcing me to walk backwards, but I was more than happy to comply if it meant he wouldn't stop his glorious assault on my lips.

"I'm gonna…" he paused to suck on my earlobe, "lift you up, baby," he finished.

I nodded, turning my head away to look at the long counter behind me. My head was swimming with need for him, but I knew I'd be a dead woman if anything happened to the dress I had on.

"Rob, give me your jacket," I panted as his hands ran over my breasts, squeezing through the thick, decorated fabric.

"Fuck," he groaned again as he dropped his lips and kissed my cleavage.

He expertly unbuttoned the jacket as I'd requested and pulled it from his body, handing it to me wordlessly. I took it and turned to spread it out on the counter behind me. At least, that way, if anything was on the counter at all, it wouldn't get on the pristine whiteness of the dress. His jacket wouldn't show any marks. The entire process took me less than five seconds, and yet it felt like the delay was going to kill me. I had barely turned back to him when his strong hands lifted me up, and I felt my ass hit the counter. I scooted back just enough to give him room to move between my legs. We met each other's eyes for a second before we both set to work gathering the skirt of the dress up. It would have been hilariously comical if not for the fact that I fucking needed him so badly I couldn't think straight enough to appreciate the ridiculousness of the situation.

Rob pushed up on the material until I was able to meet him halfway and gather the rest of it onto my lap. I clamped my arms down around the huge bundle and panted as I waited for him to make me whole again. Rob moaned as he caught sight of the lace thong and my bare legs. His right hand ran appreciatively up my leg from my ankle to the material, where he brushed his fingers against the already wet barrier. He stroked me there a couple of times, increasing the pressure of his thumb over my clit as he drew tiny little circles over it. It felt so unbelievably good. There was an intense aching growing in me which often came during sex with Rob, but it was so much more pronounced right then, and I cherished it while needing it satiated at the very same time. I writhed against his hand, moaning quietly but continuously until he spared me anymore torture. He used both hands to pull the lace from my hips. I felt him guiding the fabric all the way down my legs and then over my heels.

"So fucking gorgeous," he whispered as he came back to stand between my thighs. He closed any distance between us, his perfect cock hard and promising against my inner thigh. I reached down with one hand and stroked him up and down a couple of times, so thrilled with myself when he threw his head back in pleasure and groaned. He was so hard, and I had little trouble spreading his leaking excitement over his thickness.

"Rob, come here," I sighed, wanting to be able to kiss him.

"Yes," he answered breathlessly, his face meeting mine as he shuffled into me another fraction of a step, and I felt him brush against exactly where I needed him the most.

"Please," I begged shamelessly, ducking my head to the crook of his neck.

"No, Kristen. Look at me," he answered, pulling me back to lock eyes with him. I did so with no hesitation, loving to watch the emotions play across his face as we made love.

Once our foreheads were touching, he kissed me softly and pressed his hips into me.

The feeling of him pushing into me was perfection. His eyes remained locked with mine as he slid all of the way inside, my breath catching with the sensation of fullness. I fought the urge to close my eyes so that I could focus solely on the delicious pressure and building ecstasy, but Rob's eyes were full of love, and I would have done anything to stay connected with him in every way. He held still for a few seconds, and since I was pretty much still fully dressed from the waist up, his hands made do by stroking my thighs and wrapping my legs around him. I happily locked my ankles behind him. I pressed with the heel of my shoes against his ass, begging him to start fucking me.

He rewarded me for my efforts by pulling back and thrusting sharply, the pressure suddenly booming into fucking bliss. I gasped and bit at his lip, loving the growl that poured from him as he pounded back, letting himself go and needing every second of it.

"Yes!" I moaned.

"So good, so wet," he mumbled against my lips, and I nodded, pieces of my hair falling in front of my face.

Rob reached up and smoothed it away as his hips continued to pound into me. We didn't start off slow; we didn't ease into anything. Rob needed to claim me, and I wanted to feel him lose control. I was at the perfect height for him, and I unlocked my legs and pulled them back toward me slightly to allow him to get even deeper. It was tiring to keep them pulled back, but Rob immediately understood, and his hands gripped my calves, pinning them back for me and using them for leverage in his thrusts.

"Fuck, yes," I panted, feeling him hitting that spot inside me that sets me on fire every time.

"Harder, baby. You feel so good," I cried as I watched the muscles of his lower stomach flex as he pushed forward repetitively. The rest of our joining was completely obscured to me by the bundle of dress, and it almost worked to excite me even more. I was forced to instead watch the way his jaw clenched in agonizing pleasure, to feel his hands gripping my legs, to see the way his chest heaved with his panting breaths. It was all so incredible.

His thrusting was growing even more furious, and I knew he was getting close. There was nothing tender about the sex we were having, and yet loving tenderness permeated every single action taking place between us. He was letting himself become unhinged with me, and he knew I wanted every second of it. I needed to feel him driving into me, because it was exactly how I would have been riding him if I could have. Wildly, selfishly. I was nearing my climax as well, needing something but not knowing exactly what to get me over the edge.

Rob leaned forward and ducked his head to kiss my chest, directly over my heart, and I moaned loudly as his tongue then slid down between my breasts. He slowed the thrusting down for just a minute as his hands released my legs and moved to cradle my neck once again.

"Come with me," he whispered, his breath hot against my cheek.

"Make me, please," I begged him, moving one hand to his neck in a death grip.

"I will, love. Trust me," he groaned, his right hand sliding down my body to where we were frantically coming together. I felt sweat beginning to bead on my face and chest, and I knew I was seconds away.

Rob's thumb returned to my clit, and he moved the pad of it in furious little circles until I was shaking uncontrollably. Just as I was about to fall over the edge, he pulled his thumb away and began thrusting harder than ever before. My neck arched back on its own, and I came unglued. He pushed forward with his upper body, his pelvis hitting the top of my pussy just enough to trigger my orgasm. My entire world was instantly focused on the rippling ecstasy spiraling out from my core.

Rob continued thrusting for a few seconds, moans and words tumbling from his lips constantly.

"Need you…fuck, yes, always," I heard him as he stilled suddenly and jerked.

"Love you," he cried as his hips surged forward a couple more times as his own orgasm claimed him.

I ran my hands soothingly through the hair on the sides of his head, trying not to mess it up too much. He stilled completely, and his head came to rest on my chest. We were both panting and smiling.

A few minutes passed as we worked to catch out breath and ran hands lovingly over any exposed skin we could find on each other. Eventually, our position became way too uncomfortable to hold any longer, and Rob stood and pulled away, earning an unhappy but resigned sigh from me as he left my body. He bent and replaced my underwear, sliding them back up into place before gripping me around the waist and guiding me down from the counter. My feet were shaky when they hit the ground, and Rob expertly anticipated this as he kept his arms tightly around me.

"How much damage did we do to my hair?" I asked as I worked on getting my legs back.

Rob chuckled contentedly while his fingers soothed some flyways back.

"You're fine. Still stunning," he answered.

I laughed and slapped a hand playfully against his chest.

"Turn me around," I requested, and the protective circle of his arms loosened just enough to permit me to move and face the mirror.

Thank goodness, he wasn't lying. My hair had enough hairspray in it to keep the style intact. I handed Rob his jacket before using a comb I found on the counter to smooth any stray pieces back before fixing a smudge of eyeliner with my finger. The makeup artist had left all of her stuff out, so I helped myself to a new coast of lipgloss while Rob decorated my back and shoulders with more kisses.

Content that it wasn't too obvious what we'd been doing for the last fifteen minutes, I stood up straight and met Rob's stare in the mirror. His eyes were appreciative and thoughtful.

I bowed my head slightly and felt him move closer to me, his hands resting on top of my shoulders.

"Rob," I whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to share with him as he had with me.

"Yeah?"

A few seconds of silence ensued while I gathered my nerve. He waited patiently, never pressing me…never.

"I've imagined it, too, you know? You're not the only one," I finally said, hoping he'd understand.

I knew instantly that he did, because he sucked in a sharp breath behind me, and his hands gripped my shoulders, pulling my back against his chest. His arms moved to wrap around me, his hands clasping me against him as they rested over my lower stomach.

"You really want this for us?" He whispered with such hope in his voice.

I took a deep breath and looked at him in the mirror. So many thoughts ran through my mind in that instant. Of course, we had our fair share of issues, but I knew one thing for certain…I wanted the man behind me to always be there. I wanted to one day be in my own wedding dress and him in his own tux, ready to wed for real, because Edward and Bella weren't the only ones to find their forever in the years spent making their world come to life.

I turned in Rob's arms, smiling brightly when his eyes searched mine for an answer.

"I'm already yours, Rob. Completely. Making this real for us someday," I motioned around us, at my dress, his tux, the rings we were wearing, "Piece of cake."

He laughed heartily, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd hear all day.

* * *

The End

Links to pics of The Dress can be found on my profile.

Please let me know if you enjoyed, guys. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
